O Restaurante
by Mione11
Summary: O Ray resolveu se declara pra Mariah,pra isso ele pediu ajuda pro Kai,pro Tyson e pra Hillary,mas alguma coisa deu errado.Ray X Mariah,Hillary X ?


O Ray decidiu que ia se declarar pra Mariah,mas ele estava meio inseguro,então ele pediu pro Tyson,pro Kai pra Hillary ajudarem ele,a Hillary deu a idéia deles se encontrarem num restaurante(ela ia sozinha com a Mariah e o Kai e o Tyson com o Ray) mas alguma coisa deu errado,terrivelmente errado...

Ray:-por que eu fui chamar logo vocês dois pra me ajudar?

Tyson:-to com fome,agente ta em baixo dessa mesa faz meia hora!

Kai-calaboca Tyson!isso é culpa sua,seu idiota!

Tyson:-MINHA?

Kai:-quieto!quer que elas escutem?

Tyson:-mas eu não fiz nada!

Kai:-deixa eu refrescar a sua memória...

FLASHBACK DO KAI

Os três chegaram duas horas antes do combinado porque o Ray queria pensar melhor no que ele ia dizer pra Mariah

Ray:-desculpe eu ter arrastado vocês dois pra cá,agora vocês dois vão ter que ficar"segurando vela"(aff!essa é velha!)

Tyson:-não tem problema Ray,eu vou ficar com a Hillary e só o Kai vai segurar vela por aqui!

Kai:-não se eu ficar com ela antes ¬¬'

Tyson(olhando pra porta do restaurante):-ah não!

Kai e Ray:-o que?

Tyson:-elas chegaram!

Ray:-mas ta muito cedo!e-eu nem sei o que falar pra ela!

O Tyson entrou em baixo da mesa e puxou o Kai e o Ray junto...

Kai:-elas sentaram do lado da nossa mesa!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Kai:-e aqui estamos nós!tudo porque você disse que tinha um plano,que era agente se esconder aqui,depois ir pra outro lugar e aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido ¬¬'

Ray:-shhhh!eu quero ouvir o que elas estão conversando...

Na mesa...

Mariah:-Hillary?você escutou alguma coisa em baixo daquela mesa?

Hillary:-humn...não_.(pensamento da Hillary: tomara que não seja o que,ou quem eu estou pensando que é)_

Mariah:-do que agente tava falando?ah é!você ia me perguntar alguma do Ray.

O Ray engoliu em seco...

Hiilary:-eu ia perguntar o que você acha dele

Disse ela que já tinha percebido que os três estavam escondidos...

Mariah:-ah!você sabe que eu amo ele,mas...

O Ray ficou vermelho como tomate,e o Kai e o Tyson disputavam espaço pra ouvir melhor a conversa...

Hillary:-mas o que?você acha que ele não te corresponde?

Mariah(ficando com vergonha):-não,é que eu acho que ele é...gay!

Ray(assustado):-o que? O.O

Disse ele batendo a cabeça na mesa de susto,o Kai deu uma risadinha maldosa...

Tyson(se segurando muito pra não rir):-calma Ray,vamos ouvir o resto.

Hillary(se segurando pra não rir também):-você tem certeza?

Mariah:-sim,e eu acho que ele gosta do Lee.

O Tyson e o Kai começaram a rir alto e o Ray foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho

Mariah:-tem alguma coisa lá em baixo e eu vou ver o que é!

Hillary:-_essa não..._

Quando ela tirou a toalha da mesa ela viu o Tyson e o Kai se matando de rir e o Ray lutando contra a vontade de ficar da cor da blusa do Tyson...

Mariah(chorando):-então é verdade Ray?VIU!EU ESTAVA CERTA O TEMPO TODO!

Ray:-é mas você a errou a parte do Lee...

Mariah:-SEU IDIOTA!

E saiu correndo e chorando...

Ray:-o que eu faço?

Kai:-sobe na mesa e dança

O Ray subiu e começo a dançar

Hillary e Tyson:-sai daí Ray!

Ray:-mas não era pra eu subir e dançar?

Kai:-vai atrás dela sua anta! ¬¬'

O Ray sai atrás da Mariah...

Tyson:-ótimo,agora o nosso problema.

Hillary:-que problema?

Tyson:-é que eu queria ficar com você,mas o Kai disse que gosta de você também,só que eu gosto mais de você!

Kai:-é quase isso(tirando a parte do Tyson gostar mais),aí agente quer que você escolha um de nós dois,aí você me escolhe e o Tyson vai pra casa chorando!

Tyson;-¬¬'

Hillary:-mais cedo ou mais tarde eu ia ter que contar mesmo,é que eu gosto do...do MAX!

Tyson e Kai:-O QUE?

Hillary:-desculpa,eu ia contar pra vocês que eu to namorando com ele,mas é que nunca dava tempo!vocês dois estão sempre brigando e eu não consegui falar como vocês!

Então a Hillary foi embora e largou os dois com cara de idiotas.

Tyson:-precisamos ter uma "conversinha" com o Max...

Kai:-é...

Eles foram embora pensando num bom lugar pra esconder o corpo do Max quando a "conversinha" terminasse...

Enquanto isso o Ray explicou tudo pra Mariah e disse que amava ela também...

Mariah:-então foi só isso?

Ray:-foi1

Mariah:-mas eu achei que...

Ray:-que eu gosto do Lee?não mesmo,e mesmo que gostasse o Lee...

Mariah:-o que?

Ray:-ele beijou o Kevin!

Mariah:-eca!que nojo!

O Ray e a Mariah deram risada e foram namorar num lugar mais calmo.

FIM!

Mais uma idéia tosca que eu tive do nada e virou uma fic(não tenho mais nada pra dizer... )XP

E eu não acho que o Lee gosta do Kevin ¬¬'

Mandem reviews pro favor!


End file.
